


Spending the Night

by writeprodigiously



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeprodigiously/pseuds/writeprodigiously
Summary: Driven to desperation by her boyfriend Izzy's lack of sexual interest in her, Mimi ends up spending the night of her life with Matt. (mimi/matt, cheating) 
Request from Maxx7491 on tumblr.





	

“Sorry Mimi,” Izzy said, still wearing sweatpants and with his face buried in his laptop, “but I just can’t make it tonight. My servers are down and I’m losing money every minute I waste.”

 

“But Izzy,” Mimi said, “We’ve been planning this for weeks. And it’s not just any date, it’s Matt’s first show back from his tour!” She was already all dressed up, wearing a clingy black dress and with her hair freshly dyed pink.

 

“Be that as it may, Mimi, but I can’t go.”

 

Mimi huffed. “Fine! If you won’t go I guess I’ll go without you!”

 

“Have fun,” Izzy said distractedly as their apartment door swung shut behind her.

 

Little did either of them know just how much fun she would end up having that night.

 

The worst part was, Mimi reflected, that this was far from the first time this had happened recently. She loved him dearly, but it was still just like when they were children and he would refuse to look up to his laptop even to comfort her when distraught.

 

On the train to the concert venue where Matt’s band would be playing, Mimi found herself being gazed at lustfully by half the men on the train. Worse than that, to her, was the fact that she didn’t really mind. It had been ages since Izzy had paid that kind of attention to her, and she was desperate for any sort of stimulation that didn’t come from her increasingly-fancy collection of increasingly-large dildos.

 

By the time she got to her stop, her thighs were rubbing together and she found her panties growing slightly wet under the perverted looks of the other passengers, which caused her some shame but more horniness.

 

Once she reached the concert venue the slight trickle of vaginal juices had collected into a small puddle in her underwear. She was proud of herself for walking out on Izzy, but her mind was filled with images of staying home and forcing her boyfriend to finally fuck her. She bit her lower lip as she walked to her seat, having flashed her VIP ticket to the gate security.

 

This would be a difficult show to sit through, she could tell, but not for reasons of the music.

 

The music turned out to be quite good, Matt and his bandmates having honed their skills while on their tour, and despite the growing need in her mind and pussy to have sex with someone, anyone, she did enjoy herself. The show over, she stood up to return home and try to persuade Izzy to fuck her, but was interrupted by a text message from Matt. It read:

 

_ Hey, saw u were alone tonight. Want to meet in my dressing room and talk about it? Told security to let you thru _ .

 

Hardly able to turn down her good friend of many years, Mimi made her way backstage. True to Matt’s word, the security guards let her through, saying she must be the pink-haired knockout the talent had told them about. Mimi blushed at this, and gave the guards a flirtatious wink over her shoulder as she passed them.

 

She met Matt in his dressing room, where he was still in his concert outfit of ridiculously skinny jeans and a t-shirt of another band, kicking back in one of two chairs in the room and sipping from a bottle of water. He was covered in sweat from the performance, and she could smell him from the door - it wasn’t a bad smell however, and it only made her thighs rub together a little harder as Matt greeted her and told her to take a seat.

 

She sat down slowly, unconsciously showing off for her dear friend as she slid into the chair facing his. Matt pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses, saying “Care for a drink?”

 

They spent the next quarter of an hour catching up over wine. Matt stuck to the one glass because he needed to drive that night, but Mimi was under no such restriction and she drank freely, more than she usually would at that.

 

Neither of them really noticed the small talk transforming into flirting, all starting with Mimi teasing him about the “pink-haired knockout” thing and progressing from there - but by twenty minutes in Matt was laughing deeply and had his hand resting on Mimi’s left knee, which was exposed by the short dress. Neither of them mentioned the name “Izzy,” and neither of them would do so at any point that night.

 

Before long Mimi was resting her hand on top of his and laughing with a freeness that she hadn’t felt in a long time. It seemed natural, normal even when she accidentally let slip that she was incredibly horny and neglected. It felt so natural that, although she was a little surprised at herself, she did not try to cover it up or bluster through. Instead, she merely blushed a little when Matt’s hand slid further up her leg as he asked if she needed some assistance with her issue.

 

After that, it was as easy as breathing for her to lean out of her chair and kiss Matt deeply on the lips. Their mouths slid open and their tongues met each other in the middle, intertwining and competing for the limited space. Matt’s hand, which had been on her leg, slid up to cup one of her breasts through her dress, which sent shocks running all through Mimi’s body. She knelt down on her knees in front of Matt and began to paw at the very-obvious erection outlined through Matt’s skinny jeans.

 

“Mmm, I think we should go somewhere and help each other out,” she said, “but first I think we need to take care of this big problem.” She unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper with a little more force than she had intended. Mimi massaged Matt’s cock through his underwear then, drawing groans of pleasure from the man she had known since childhood.

 

She then pulled down his pants and boxers, Matt wriggling in his seat to help with the process, and his cock sprang free of its denim cage. The moment she saw it Mimi let out an audible gasp even as part of her was licking its lips and getting ready to worship the cock before her - for it was huge.

 

Mimi had long ago gotten used to Izzy’s small dick, but even by normal standards Matt’s was a monster of a cock, almost improbably long and thick. It took all her tiny remaining reserves of restraint not to go down on it immediately, but she knew that this cock deserved proper worship and service, not a quick-and-dirty blow. His balls were much the same story, almost twice the size of Izzy’s and swollen with pent-up cum. 

 

Instead of taking as much of the cock in her mouth as she could she grasped the base with her thumb and forefinger and gave the underside a quick lick along the shaft with her greedy tongue. Matt’s head rolled back and he let out a groan of pleasure at this, and allowed her to lap and suck at it for a few minutes before saying “Mimi, I’m loving this, but wasn’t I supposed to be the one helping you out?”

 

Mimi acknowledged as to how this was true, and she got up and made a show of walking towards the table, bending over it, and hiking up her skirt, revealing pink lacy panties that boasted a large telltale dark spot over her mound. “Then get over here and fuck me, big boy,” said Mimi, wiggling her hips. Matt got up and followed her hastily, pulling her panties to the side and plunging his cockhead into her in one smooth motion. Mimi let out a loud moan, having not been entered by anything this large except for her toys in years. Matt slowly slid the rest of his length into Mimi’s dripping pussy, the excess of lubricant leaking from it making up for Mimi’s small frame having not been built for a dick as large as Matt’s. Given a little bit of effort on both their parts Matt slid his final half-inch inside her as both of them moaned with pleasure - Matt at Mimi’s tightness and Mimi at her childhood friend’s sheer length and thickness.

 

Matt began to fuck Mimi’s dripping hole in earnest then, starting out slow and gradually speeding up as Mimi’s walls relaxed and let him enter her more easily. Mimi, for her part, shook her hips and moaned like this was the greatest fuck she had ever had, which it probably was.

 

It had been a while for both of them, and it wasn’t long before Matt’s hips were trembling and his dick was pulsing, on the verge of cumming.

 

“Mimi,” he gasped, “I’m going to cum soon.”

 

“Me too. Do it inside,” she moaned. “I need your cum filling up my pussy. Fuck me harder!”

 

He obliged her, and after a few elongated moments he groaned and began to pant, in response to which Mimi began to beg him to cum inside her. He happily obliged her, practically shouting “I’m cumming!” as thick ropes of cum spurted out of him and began to flood her pussy.

 

Wave after wave of hot, sticky seed filled her up, and the sensation of having cum inside her pushed her over the edge into a loud, needy orgasm that left her gasping and wringing out his dick with the pulsing tightness of her walls.

 

After more spurts of gooey cum flooded inside her than she could have hoped for, Matt finally eased himself out of her and left a veritable waterfall of cum oozing out of her gaping pussy as she moaned, still in the aftershocks of her climax.

 

Once she had regained her senses enough to move, Mimi lifted herself off of the table and knelt in front of the standing Matt, cleaning up his cock of both semen and her own juices even as she fingered herself, stuffing the copious amounts of cum back into her needy pussy.

 

Once Matt’s cock was thoroughly washed with her saliva Mimi retreated, panting and moaning with pleasure.

 

Matt was the first to broach what both of them were desperately thinking. “What do you say,” he asked, “to moving someplace with a bed?”

 

It was a ten-minute drive in Matt’s car to the nearest hotel, and the moment they were on the road Mimi had undone Matt’s pants one more and was sucking him off as he drove, deepthroating it as best she could. Dangerous, both of them knew, but Mimi was so desperate for Matt’s gigantic cock that it couldn’t be helped.

 

They reached the hotel and, blushing and breathless, paid for a room for the night. On the way up to the third floor Mimi shot Izzy a text saying she would be crashing at Sora’s place for the night and that she would be back in the morning.

 

The moment that they crossed the threshold into their room Mimi was practically ripping Matt’s clothes off. Once he was naked, with his erection easily bridging the distance between them, he tried to unzip her dress but she stopped him with a tut, saying “Not just yet, sweetie.”

 

She pushed him into the hotel room’s desk chair and, after making sure he was staying put, she walked partway across the room and began to perform a striptease for the lucky Matt. She unzipped her dress a little bit and shrugged the shoulder straps off, turning around so that she was facing Matt once more. She cupped her ample breasts with her hands, saying “I bet you can’t wait to see these uncovered, can you, stud?”

 

Matt agreed wordlessly, his straining cock communicating his intentions quite clearly. She continued stripping for Matt, shaking her hips and talking dirty to him all the while. Matt tried to stroke his cock, but Mimi told him not to and he obliged her, throwing himself into watching the show she was giving him.

 

Eventually all of her clothes were off and she stood before him, glorious and naked. There were still drips of cum leaking out of her pussy and down her thighs, and Matt wanted nothing more than to fill her up again. Mimi had other ideas first, however, and she sauntered over to him seductively and sat down in his lap, pinning his enormous cock between the two of them.

 

She then began to give him a lapdance, something that Matt had never actually experienced before. Feeling Mimi sliding and writhing around on his cock was almost enough to make Matt cum again, but he did his best to hold it in as his cock practically spewed precum onto Mimi’s labia and thighs.

 

She could tell that he was getting close to another orgasm, and Mimi was faced with a dilemma: should she keep going and make him cum like this, or make him wait until penetrating her again?

 

Then again, with how quickly his balls had filled up again after the last time she made him cum, she didn’t seem to have to worry about him running dry anytime soon. She decided to make him cum then and there, and the shaking of her hips grew faster and more forceful as she whispered to him that she wanted to feel his cum all over her pussy and creamy thighs, and oh god he was so good, she just wanted to see him cum again for her…

 

Matt quickly obliged her, giving little warning as wave after wave of cum painted her mound and thighs white with hot semen. Mimi moaned in response, the sensation almost enough to make her cum as well.

 

With that done she slid off of his lap and crawled up onto the bed, getting into a doggystyle pose and shaking her hips, begging Matt to get over there and fuck her, as hard and fast as he could. His previous load still leaked from inside her, the cum mixing with her own juices flooding her pussy in preparation for the monster cock that she hoped was about to pound her into a quivering wreck.

 

Matt obeyed her wishes, moving over to the bed and crawling onto it himself, getting on his knees and positioning his cock right at the gaping entrance to Mimi’s soaking-wet vagina. He plunged inside her then, her pussy accepting his entire length in one intense thrust that left Mimi screaming for more as Matt began to screw her with incredible gusto for someone who had just moments ago cum once already. His dick was rock-hard once more and had not lessened in size in the slightest, as Mimi quickly found out. She wasn’t sure how it was possible, but she wasn’t complaining, not in the slightest. She did not bother to keep in her desperate moans of pleasure as he fucked her relentlessly, not caring how this must sound to the people in the neighboring rooms… no, likely across the entire hallway.

 

Matt screwed Mimi harder and more skillfully than she had ever been screwed before, and for his part Matt had never fucked such a tight yet accommodating pussy, most women he had found were not able to take his full length, even if they were able to handle his girth.

 

The two quickly found a steady rhythm, Matt thrusting into her with his monster cock while Mimi slammed herself backwards onto it, moaning and gasping and saying “Oh god, keep going, keep going you incredible stud...”

 

These words permeated through the fog of lust clouding Matt’s mind and he began to fuck her harder in response, getting closer to his third orgasm with each passing thrust.

 

“I’m about to cum again,” he groaned, his thrusts becoming more frantic and less steady by the moment.

 

“Oh, thank god!” Mimi exclaimed, voice filled with whining need. “Please cum inside, I want you to flood my pussy again with all the cum you can squeeze out of those big balls! Oh god, please cum inside again...”

 

Matt gave her his final thrust and yelled “Cumming!” as he poured yet more cum into her waiting pussy, to which she nearly shrieked once more and slammed backwards, forcing him as deep as he could go. The sensation of cum flooding her insides once again sent her over the edge, and she slid off of Matt’s dick, collapsing into a long, gasping orgasm on the bed. Matt was not done cumming yet, however, and he painted Mimi’s arched back with hot, sticky cum, groaning while she moaned in ecstasy.

 

The two spent the rest of the night fucking, stopping when Matt came and starting again as soon as he had regained his stamina, until some time around 3 in the morning he finally ran out of cum. By this time they had done it in every position they could think of and Mimi was covered all over with Matt’s seed. Not even taking a shower first, she lost consciousness after the last time and woke up several hours later with Matt asleep next to her in the bed, both of them still naked.

 

Mimi took a long, hot shower, cleaning the dried cum off of her body, woke Matt up with one last good-morning blowjob, and took the train home, smiling widely and surprising Izzy with her cheerfulness as she burst through the door. She gave him a peck on the cheek, her mouth still coated in the taste of Matt’s cum from that morning, and skipped off to bed for the sleep she hadn’t gotten the night before.


End file.
